The Storm before The Storm
by CallieRoseDixon
Summary: Prequel to Let Me Stay With You. Callie Rose Andrews has just been told she is moving to a new village, somewhere in the country. When she gets there, she doesn't expect a warm welcome, but the attitudes of her neighbours put her on edge. Callie realises over time that she must see people for who they are, and she must realise who really is there for her before time itself runs out
1. Meeting

**Waheeeey, a new story! Woop woop! So here we are then, Callie before the apocalypse. I know I bought Merle and Daryl in very early on, but I wanted to get the tension ball rolling fast, so I bought them in sooner rather than later :D Means I can work with them more :D I hope you guys enjoy this prequel, I have some good ideas on what to do with them all! Hope you are all well and safe!**

**Lots of love!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie woke up from her last peaceful night's sleep in the room she was going to miss. As she sat up, she looked around the bare walls and unfurnished floors and sighed unhappily. Her father had got a new job, on a farm out in the country, and the whole family had to move to a farmhouse. Callie heard her father calling for her, and she sighed again. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed them on the cold hard floor. She pattered over to the clothes she had left out, and started to pull them on.

She scowled at them - her mother wanted her and her snot nosed little sister, Zephy, to wear dresses so they looked nice when they got to their new village. "Mom!" Callie shouted down the stairs, running out of her room with the dress in her hands. "I _can't_ wear this. We're going to a village full of Rednecks, not sunday school teachers" Callie said, furiously. "Well Zephy is wearing hers, so you need to wear yours" her mother said calmly. "But Zephy is still a kid! She can wear this kinda stuff" Callie whined, and her mother pointed to the stairs, a stern look on her face.

Callie walked slowly back up the stairs, her face still in a scowl as she pulled on the dress. It wasn't that bad a dress, but Callie hated wearing dresses and preferred to be in shorts and her flannel shirt. She walked around her room and gathered her last little bits up, then bumped the suitcase down the stairs to where her family were. Her little sister smiled at her sweetly as Callie pulled on her shoes, and she walked out the door to the car in the driveway. Callie looked back at her house and sighed again, before getting into the car with a huff.

"Call, don't be like that. Where we're going has woods, so I'm sure we can find you something to do" her father said through the window, with a little wink. Callie smiled - her father always knew how to make her feel better. She waited as her parents got in the car, and sat back, listening to her sister as the sung out the songs on the radio annoyingly. Callie looked out the window as trees and cars whizzed by on the highway, and she scowled again. She didn't have many friends back at home, but it was where she grew up and where she felt safe.

Just as Callie was about to give up and ask the car to stop so she could get away from her annoying sister's voice, they pulled into a driveway. Callie gaped up at the large farmhouse - it was bigger than she had expected. Her eyes gazed over to the forest behind the house, and she grinned - her father always promised to show her how to use a bow and arrow, and promised he would help her develop on her knife throwing skills. Callie got out of the car after her family, and pushed her hair out of her face. She noticed two boys at the farmhouse next to them - one who looked very stern, like a bully, and the other slightly less stern, a little shy even.

Callie locked eyes with the shy-ish boy, and he looked at the boy next to him, who Callie guessed was his brother. The two of them got back to whatever they were doing, the boy looking up at Callie every so often. She tore her eyes away from him, and walked into the house. Zephy ran up the stairs followed by Callie, and the two grinned at each other as they looked at the two rooms that would be theirs. They were the same size, with enough room to fit an elephant and an army in, and the girls ran inside. "Girls, we need you to come out so the men can bring in the furniture" Callie's mother said, and Callie ran back down the stairs.

"Go check it out" her father whispered to her, and Callie smiled as he nodded towards the forest. She jogged over to the forest, her hands brushing the trees as she walked further in. She breathed in deeply and smiled, hearing the birds in the trees and the squirrels on the floor collecting food. She smiled, listening to the sounds happily. She was jolted out of her dream by an arrow that flew past her and hit the tree next to her head. She swallowed hard as her eyes were right in front of the arrow, and looked at the squirrel it had hit, which was now flat against the tree.

"Nice dress, honey" she heard a man say, with a very southern accent. "Merle, shut up" she heard another southern accented man say, and she looked up to see the two boys from earlier walking towards her. She suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable, but tried to keep her cool as they walked over to her. Her feet were somehow rooted to the ground, and the tall man with a shaved head leant on a tree, staring intently at her.

"Make's your legs look fine" he said, and Callie scowled. "Wasn't my choice" she said, and the shy boy walked over and pulled the arrow out of the tree, his body close to Callie's. She looked back into his eyes and noticed they were a gorgeous baby blue. The other man cackled, and she remembered what he had been called - Merle. "So what's your name?" the shy-ish guy asked, suddenly stern like his brother. "Callie" she answered slowly, looking from one guy to the other. "That's Merle, I'm Daryl" the guy said, and Callie looked at them both.

"Guess we gotta talk, seein' as we're neighbours now. Just one thing, sweetie. Stay away from our house. We don't want you people infesting us with your town shit" Merle said, and Callie glared at him. The look she gave him made him stand up and walk over to her, his face inches away from hers and his eyes boring deep into hers. "You best not give me that look 'gain" Merle said angrily. "Or what?" Callie asked back, standing her ground even though her hands were shaking and her heart was beating fast. "Or we're gonna have problems" Merle answered, and Callie pushed his hand away as he tugged on her arm.

"Daryl" Merle commanded, and Daryl followed his brother, giving Callie a look she couldn't decipher. It wasn't anger, or frustration. It wasn't sadness either, just a little of regret. But she could swear she saw him looking her up and down. She growled a little and headed back for the house, stomping her way through the trees and hating the new place already. She walked in through the door and ran up the stairs, ripping off her dress and throwing on her shorts and flannel shirt she had tucked securely in her bag. She grabbed her belt, which had pockets for the throwing knives her father handed down to her, and secured it round her waist.

She sprinted out the door and into the forest, going in further than she did before. She found a tree suitable for what she needed, and stood back from it. Her hands itched over her knives, and she focused her eyes on a target on the tree. She threw her first knife, hitting the tree just to the left of the target. The next five went flying, but not one of them hit directly where she wanted it to. She growled again and pulled them one by one out the tree, and heard her father calling for her from the house.

She sprinted back to the house and came to a jog as she got further towards her parents. "Callie, these are our new neighbours" her mother said, disapproval in her voice as she looked at the clothes Callie was now wearing. "This is Merle and Daryl, and their parents Sarah and Billy" her father said, and Callie caught eyes with Daryl again. She watched as his own looked over her facial features, and she looked down at Zephy who tugged at her arm. Even though at times Callie didn't like her sister, she was protective of her, and knew she didn't like the look of the people in front of her.

Callie picked her up, not caring who saw, and watched as Merle's face became one of amusement. He was quite old, but not old enough to be ancient. Callie placed him around his late 30's and Daryl around his 20's. Callie was only 18 herself, and had been through a lot in those years. The parents chatted for a while, walking back towards the house, obviously invited over for something to eat. Callie stayed where she was, glaring at Merle who glared back at her.

She knew he would be trouble, and was going to do all she could not to let him cause it


	2. The Gaining of Trust

**Teehee, new chapter! I'm trying to write it a little slower, and I have college coming up next week as well as countless places to go, so the chapters won't be up as quickly as they are at the moment. I'm hoping to get Chapter 3 up by Monday at the latest, and then chapters will be up every 2 days or so :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to show Daryl and Callie's start of their relationship but make it a little questionable, so I hope that's how it comes across. Got some good idea's for the next chapter though, can't wait to start writing it tomorrow! **

**Lydabug35: **Teehee, I'm glad you love it! Oh god, tell me about it, waiting for the walking dead to come on is torture! I'm happy though, got myself a 'Keep Calm and Hide Behind Daryl Dixon' phone case today :D I shall never stop writing my spring chicken, I'm so glad you like my stories!

**I hope you are all well, and I love you all lots! **

**Elly xxx**

Callie walked back to her house, aware that Merle and Daryl were walking behind her and she could hear Daryl telling Merle to stop. Callie sighed and watched as her sister ran back into the house. "Callie, please can you help your father set the table?" her mother asked, and walked up to her. "And for goodness sake put something else on" she hissed into her ear, and Callie rolled her eyes as she got the cutlery out of the drawers. Her mother had wasted no time getting everything out and putting it all away in the right drawers and cupboards.

Callie wiped down the cutlery with her mothers polishing cloth, which she was made to use whenever new people came over for dinner. "Whats on?" Callie heard her father ask, and she looked over at the television on the window sill. "Some nut head ate someone. Disgusting" Callie said, not paying attention to her mother's hisses at her. Callie put the knives and forks down on the table, making sure she chose a seat that would be far away from Merle as she could possibly be.

Her father and sister were standing with the family, Merle not paying any attention as he looked around the room, sprawled out on the sofa, and Daryl standing awkwardly next to him, his hands shoved in his pockets. Callie looked at her little sister and suddenly shot up the stairs, remembering she hadn't changed. She didn't know what to wear - she didn't want Merle thinking she had made an effort on his part or anything, so she shoved on her skinny jeans, a white vest and her flannel shirt, tucked into the trousers.

She walked back down the stairs and scowled at the tabled - the only seat was the one next to Merle. She stomped over to the seat and sat down with a huff, catching eyes with Daryl who was sitting across from her. Her mother dished out her favourite dinner to cook - Roast turkey, with mashed potatoes and vegetables, smothered in her homemade gravy. Callie's tummy grumbled hungrily at the sight of the food, and she waited patiently for her mother to dish up.

As usual, she dished out the guests food first, and then Callie's sister. Usually Callie would be next, but her mother dished hers out last, even after she had put her own plate down on the placemat. Callie caught eyes with Merle who was smirking and she subtly stomped on his foot under the table as her mother handed over her plate. Callie watched in slight fear as Merle's face suddenly turned angry, but she kept her emotions hidden, a stern look on her face as she glared back at Merle.

Callie ate her food quickly and waited for everyone else to finish, trying not to pay attention to Merle who was still angrily glaring at her. As soon as her mother picked up the plates, everyone left the table and Merle left with his brother, pulling him along with him and out the door. Callie sighed and picked up her bow and arrows that her father had bought for her that day. She had some experience but wanted to practice, so she headed out the door, looking around in case Merle was hiding in the bushes.

When she saw it was all safe, she headed out into the dark backyard and towards a tree, where she found a spot as a target. She walked back and picked up her bow, clipping an arrow on and taking a deep breath in as she held it up and drew the string back. She let out a slow breath and let go of the string, hitting the target on the dot. She grinned to herself and went to retrieve it, leaving her bow and the other arrows where they were.

As she pulled the arrow out of the tree trunk, she heard a voice she recognised angrily talking to someone else, who was trying to deter them from what they were going to do. "I thought you were tough baby brother" Callie heard Merle say, and she pushed her back up against the tree. "I am. Just don't want you makin' no shit between them an' us" she heard Daryl answer, his voice sending unexpected shivers down her spine. "I aint gonna make no shit, I'm just gonna teach her a lesson" she heard Merle say, and she gasped and darted into the woods.

Her legs carried her far, and she could hear them coming up behind them. "Her tracks lead over there" she heard Daryl say. "Shit" she whispered, and looked wildly around her. She climbed up the nearest tree and lay flat on the branch, leaning her head slightly over the edge of it so she could see. "Where is she then, huh?" Merle asked, and Callie held her breath. "Dunno, her tracks stop here" Daryl said, and Merle looked over his shoulder, looking around the trees near him.

Callie looked down and her eyes caught with Daryls. She started to clamber up, wondering where to go as her heart raced. Before she could move anywhere Daryl shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "All this searchin' makin' me tired. Imma go back and see if that waitress girl wants a good time" Merle said. Callie stayed where she was, hoping Daryl didn't say anything. "I'll keep looking for her" Daryl said, a tone to his voice that put fear into Callie's heart. "You gettin' tougher man. Show her what you can do" Merle said, and crashed back through the trees.

Callie stayed where she was until Daryl looked back up at her again, and beckoned her to come down. Callie didn't want to, but realised he could be the kind of person who would camp out until she came down, so she carefully climbed back down the tree. She couldn't find anywhere to put her feet as she got nearer to the bottom, and stayed there for a while, wondering how to get down. She gasped a little as she felt arms around her sides, and she was lifted off the tree and put back on the floor.

Callie turned around, her back pressed against the tree as she stared at Daryl. "Thanks" she managed after a while, and Daryl nodded back at her. He started to walk off and Callie caught her breath before heading out after him. "Why did you do that?" she asked, and Daryl turned around. "Guess I just didn't want Merle to hurt himself" he shrugged, and Callie sighed. "Daryl, I aint stupid. Why did you really do it, you could have just told him where I was" she said, and Daryl looked down at the ground.

"I dunno... Something about you just... I don't believe in beating up women. Besides, you just had us over and he would have been put in another prison for assault" Daryl said, softly at the beginning then bluntly towards the end. Callie frowned at his words, none of them making sense to her. "You any good?" Daryl asked after a while of awkward silence, nodding towards the arrow Callie hadn't realised she was clutching.

"I'm alright. Been practicing for a while" she said, loosening her tight grip on the arrow. "Maybe I can give you a few tips, help you out?" Daryl said, and Callie smiled in the dark. "Yeah, okay" she answered, and Daryl looked down at the ground awkwardly. "So, um, meet here tomorrow, say 6 am?" Daryl said, and Callie nearly choked on air. "That early?" she asked, shock in her voice. "Yeah... Gives us more time... Plus, Merle won't be up so he don't know 'bout it" Daryl said, and Callie nodded.

"Okay" she said, and Daryl nodded once more before heading off towards his house. Callie took a good look at him in the dark, at his muscles as they flexed in his arms while they swung and the muscles building on his shoulders. She shook herself out of it and ran home, straight up to her room. She didn't bother with unpacking, she could do that after her morning activity with Daryl. She ripped her clothes off and pulled on her pyjamas, hopping into bed and pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

They were the same ones from home, she hadn't changed them. She smiled as she smelt them, and cuddled into the duvet, setting her alarm for 5:30 the next morning. She closed her eyes as she snuggled deeper into the duvet, and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Callie shot out of bed at the sound of her alarm. She tiredly looked at her clock, wondering why she set it for so early, and realised when she saw her bow and arrows in the corner.

She shot out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, having a quick shower before shoving on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out of the door, jogging to where she was the night before. She wondered if Daryl was really going to be there, or whether he was joking, but sure enough he was there, leaning against a tree. Callie walked over to him and he stood up fully, and she realised how tall he was.

She thought she was tall, but as she walked closer to him her head started to slowly tilt up slightly as she looked up at him. She wasn't short, only a few inches shorter than he was, but it still made her feel small. "Ready?" he asked, and Callie nodded, watching as his eyes looked her over quickly. She smiled to herself and followed - it would be a good day.


	3. Betrayal of Trust

**Wooo new chapter! I wanted to show a little connection starting between Callie and Daryl, and I also wanted to deepen her relationship with her sister. You might notice something her sister has which Callie has the same of in Let me stay with you, I'm oh so sneaky like that ;) I also wanted to show how Daryl keeps to his brother's rules of how he has to behave, but also his change in behaviour when he is around Callie. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Lydabug35: **Oh my gorgeous lamb, your comments actually make my entire life, day, morning, evening. I love it, they make me grin! I'm SO glad you're enjoying this story :D

**I'm back at college this week, so I will have a lot of coursework and stuff, but I will try my absolute hardest to update this every other day, so I have a day to write it and then a day to look over it so it's perfect for you! :)**

**Love you lots my spring chickens! Elly xxx**

Callie walked with Daryl into the woods, half expecting Merle to be standing there waiting for her. She smiled as she looked through the trees and saw two targets, one for her and one for him. Daryl wasted no time starting off his own training, so Callie started her own, pulling back her drawstring and letting out a breath before letting go. After a few goes, she was getting the middle of the target with each shot, and she smiled as she went to collect the arrows.

"What time is it?" she asked as she walked back through the trees to Daryl. "Bout 6" he said, squinting as the light shone through the trees. Callie sighed and Daryl blinked at her, not wanting to say anything but wanting to know what was making her sigh. "I have to take my little sister to school at 7" Callie said, noticing Daryl's inquisitive face. He nodded once and headed back towards the houses slowly, Callie walking behind. Callie pulled her feet through the leaves on the ground, making piles at the front of her foot, and looked up.

The sight shocked her, and she didn't know what to do or what to say. She had been so busy looking at Daryl's muscled arms and shoulders, she hadn't noticed the raised scars covering his upper back. He stopped as he heard something in the tree's and Callie just stared at the horror in front of her eyes. She had only just met him, but she knew Daryl wasn't a bad guy, and she knew he didn't deserve this. She was just about to say something when she felt a hand in hers, pulling her through the trees.

"Whe-" Callie started before Daryl clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a tree. Callie tried to ignore the weakness of her knees as her back pressed into his body. "Gotta keep quiet" Daryl whispered into her ear, the sound making her knees weaker. She nodded and he took his hand away from her mouth, and the two looked through the trees. Callie's heart beat faster as she heard rustling getting closer, the image of Merle coming to get her stuck in her head.

The two burst into laughter as they saw a deer walking through the woods, and Callie sat down on the floor. Daryl sat in front of her, his back turned to her as he sharpened his arrows. Callie thought it must have been because his brother was so tough, and he had to keep some of his tough guy exterior up. Her eyes wandered back to the scars on his back, and she bit her lip as she stared at them, the image boring into her skull. Her arm extended in front of her, and her fingertips brushed over one of them.

Daryl's body flinched under her touch, and he turned his head to look at her. Callie's face was full of emotions - sadness, anger, confusion and worry. She ran her fingers over a few others on his back, some of them bigger than the others, and Daryl let her. He wasn't used to such contact, he hated it in fact, but there was something calm about Callie that stopped him from stopping her. "What happened?" Callie whispered, not wanting to hear the reason but wanting to at the same time.

Daryl didn't answer. Instead he looked towards his house, which was just in sight. Callie followed his eyes and looked back at him as she realised - it was someone in his house, probably his father who looked very stern the night before, who had done this when he was a child. "You're the only one who knows. Even Merle don't know" Daryl said to her, and she looked back at his shoulders. She gently pulled down on his vest, stopping when he flinched a little. She looked back at him and he blinked at her, and he pulled away.

Callie was expecting him to just get up and leave, and she nearly burst into tears when she saw what he did. He shuffled ahead of her, still sitting down, and pulled his vest up to his shoulders, exposing his whole back. As soon as he had done it, he pulled it back down again and stood up. Callie let him go, knowing she needed to leave him alone after he showed her what had happened. She sniffed and pulled herself up, walking back over to her house.

She walked through the trees, and felt a hand pull on hers. "Can we do this again tomorrow? Same place, same time?" Daryl asked, and Callie nodded to him. He nodded once back at her and jogged off back to his house. Callie felt a mixture of happiness and sadness, and walked into her house, her sister waiting by the front door. Callie smiled at her - she had to admit Zephy did look very cute in her new dress for school, with her little white tights and her clipped black shoes, her little backpack packed with her lunch and a few other things. Her favourite teddy stayed on the stairs and Callie frowned a little.

"He's staying here, so he can wait for me to come back at lunch" Zephy said, and Callie felt a sudden urge to pick her sister up. "Come on you, let's go to school" Callie said, and picked her little sister up. Callie felt Zephy's arms wrap around her neck, and she said a little goodbye to her teddy. Callie walked down the road and felt Zephy's arms tighten around her neck as they got closer to her new school. "I'll come and see you at lunchtime, okay? Make sure you're a good girl today" Callie said, and Zephy nodded. Callie planted a kiss on her sisters head, and watched as she ran into the school.

She smiled and waited for a few minutes before walking back up to her house. She noticed a sweet dog, a German Shepherd, sitting by a bench. She walked over to it and gently scratched the top of its head, looking for a name tag. "Dixie" she read, and saw he was from the city. "You're a long way from home... C'mon, maybe we can find you something to eat" she said, and the dog happily followed her up the street to her house at the top of the hill. Callie walked back into the house and noticed it was empty. She realised her father was most likely outside in the barnhouse, and her mother was out working in the shop down the street.

Callie got out a tin of dog food the previous owners had left, and checked the date on it before pouring it into a bowl. She set it on the ground and the dog greedily gobbled it down. "Wow, when was the last time you ate?" she asked, filling another bowl with water. As soon as she had set it down, the dog was moving its head between food and water, making Callie giggle at the comical sight. She checked the tag for a phone number, but there wasn't one there.

Callie sat on the kitchen stool and watched as the dog licked the bowls clean, wondering what to do with him. "C'mon you" she said, and walked out the back door, the dog following her. She walked over to the barn and saw Daryl and Merle in the barnhouse next to theirs. She shared a small smile with Daryl before she walked into the barn where her father was. "Dad, I found this dog on the side of the road, no number to ring or anything. I wondered whether we could keep him until we find out who his owners are" she said, and her father nodded in agreement.

"What're you doing?" Callie asked, and sat down next to her father, Dixie lolling about in the hay pile next to them. "Sharpening your knives. They were getting a bit blunt and rusty so I thought I would make them better. I'm also making you a belt to hold them in" he said, concentrating on what he was doing. Callie smiled as she watched her dad, and planted a small kiss on his cheek before heading out. "Nice dog you got there" she heard, and turned her head to see Merle. He was on his own, leaning against the barn door.

Callie ignored him and carried on walking, Dixie following her. "You a little bitch, you know that" Merle called out and Callie rolled her eyes. "Bite me, asshole" she called out. "What did you just say? You wanna come say it to my face?" Merle asked, and Callie strode up to him, her face close to his. "I said. Bite me. Asshole" she said, and Merle stared into her eyes. She scowled at him and turned, walking off into the woods with Dixie.

She heard the familiar sound of an arrow whipping through the air, and followed footsteps in the leaves to find the source of the noise. "How'd you find me here?" Daryl asked. "Followed your footsteps" Callie said, and sat down on the floor, watching him as he sharpened his arrows again. "I can't come tomorrow" Daryl said bluntly, and Callie detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "How come?" she asked. "I just can't" he replied, a little angrily.

Callie looked down at her lap and noticed Daryl resting his forehead against a tree. "I... I don't... I can't come and see you again" Daryl said, tripping on his words. "Why not?" Callie asked, a little upset even though she knew he was probably told to say this. Daryl bashed his hand against the tree and crouched in front of Callie, his face close to hers. His forehead gently touched hers and her skin tingled at his touch. His hand gently fiddled with her top, and hers gently found its way up to his face, gently stroking his chin up to his cheek.

"Because he knows what'll happen if he doesn't" Merle said, and Daryl pulled away, leaving Callie where she was. Callie watched as Daryl handed something over to Merle and realised it was the money in the back of her pocket. "This'll get me this months stash" Merle said, sliding it into his pocket. Callie's heart dropped - she'd been had. Her eyes connected with Daryls, and even though she could see the apology and regret in his face, she felt betrayed.

She stood up and pushed past Merle as she ran back to her house, hearing Merle laughing at her as she did. She didn't cry - she had seen the look on Daryl's face, but she was angry. He had betrayed her trust.


	4. Protecting Blood

**Waheey I found time to do another Chapter! College work is going pretty well, so you might even get another chapter up tonight if you're lucky ;) Yep, Daryl and Callie's relationship is building. I wanted to slowly build up a story of how the whole walker thing happened, which is why I put in what I put in this chapter. I also wanted to deepen Callie's protectiveness of her sister, and that is going to be crucial for the next chapter :) As always, I have to put a little bit of something sad in there, but hey, who knows where it will lead ;)**

**Maddy120296: **Yay! I'm glad you love it! I am definitely going to update as often as I can, I love the reviews I get!

**Lydabug35: **Eeep! You have no idea how much I grinned at that review! I'm so glad you like it, I can't wait to do the next chapter so you can all see it!

**As always, I hope you are well, and I love you lots like cherry drops! Elly xxx**

The next morning Callie was determined to talk to Daryl about what had happened. She stomped down the stairs and past her parents, outside and into the garden. She noticed Daryl standing with Merle in the barnhouse, and she stormed over, the dog from yesterday following her. "What the hell was that about yesterday?" she shouted as she stormed over, and Daryl stood up, pushing on Callie's shoulders as she headed for Merle. "Hey hunny, everyone has money taken. It aint that big a deal" Merle said, and Callie glared at him.

"I meant why the fuck did you get your brother to do it? You not man enough to do it yourself?" Callie growled, and Daryl pushed back on her shoulders. "Let's go and talk" he muttered quietly. Callie heard the dog snarling, and smirked as he growled at Merle. She allowed herself to be led away by Daryl, and the two walked into the forest. "Look, I know he aint no saint but he's blood. And I'm sorry, but-" Daryl said, before Callie cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it" she said, turning her head away and looking towards the floor. "Callie, please just listen to me" Daryl pleaded, and his tone of voice shocked the both of them. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear. I didn't want to do it" Daryl said and Callie scoffed at his words. She heard him let out a growl, and thought he had left when a sudden shock made her spring to life. His arms pulled her up and his lips found hers. They were softer than she had thought, and moved perfectly with his.

"Is that apologetic enough?" he asked, and Callie shook her head, pressing her lips against his again. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nah, still not enough" Callie said, and Daryl smirked. "Now you're just being greedy" he whispered, and pushed his lips against hers again, their tongues gently meeting. "I'm still not happy" Callie whispered, and she felt Daryl's hands under her legs, pulling them up and around his torso.

Just as things were getting heated, Callie heard a cry from her sister. She looked up and gasped a little at the sound, and Daryl's head turned in the direction of the noise. They both heard the cry again, and Callie's heart raced in her chest, beating so hard and fast she thought it was going to break out of her chest. "Zephy" she breathed, and Daryl let go of her legs. Callie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, forgetting about herself and how proud she was that she was keeping up with the dog.

She ran through the clearing in the forest and saw Zephy running from a man, her little legs stumbling in the grass. "Zephy" Callie called, and her sister's eyes met with her own. Callie threw herself at a man, who looked very raggedy, almost as if he was homeless. Her brain whizzed with what she saw - he was wide eyed, looked like he hadn't washed in ages but had something that looked like congealed blood around his mouth, but only the smallest amount.

A deep growl from the pit of his stomach heightened Callie's protectiveness over her sister, and with all her might threw him off to the side. She had practiced on people at the old martial art gym back at home; she had liked the move so much since she had seen it on Avatar that she wanted to master it. The man growled once at her and stumbled off into the street. Callie swept Zephy off the floor and held her close as she sobbed into her shoulder. She looked over and saw Merle standing with his back against the barn, watching the whole thing.

"Zephy, go inside to mom" Callie said, not taking her eyes off Merle. She stormed towards him, noticing Daryl appearing from the trees out of the corner of her eye. "Nice goin' there, sweet cheeks" Merle said with a smirk. "You just stood there and watched? She's 4, she can't defend herself from tame fucking rabbits, and you just stood there?" Callie shouted, and Daryl jogged towards her, looking from her to Merle and back again. Callie felt fury burn in her stomach and she lunged for Merle, only to be caught by Daryl, his arms locked firmly around her waist.

"You're all talk and no fucking play" she shouted, and Merle laughed at her. "What could I do, I had this goin' on" he said, holding up a vial of a white powder. Callie knew it was drugs, and a growl rose from the pit of her stomach, the dog being held back by her leg as he growled and snarled at Merle. She struggled in Daryl's arms, noticing he was keeping a small distance between the two of them. "You're fucking lucky you have you're brother, or you wouldn't have a face right now" she snarled, and pulled away from Daryl's arms.

She strode off into the forest, wishing she was back a few minutes beforehand. She was worried about her sister, but knew she had to calm down before she went back to the house. "What the hell was that?" she heard Daryl ask, and she stopped and turned around. "He just left her there" Callie said. "What could he have done?" Daryl asked, a little angrily. "She's four Daryl. Four! How is she meant to protect herself at four?" Callie asked, stunned at his question.

"I couldn't have done nothin'. Couldn't even see the damn girl" she heard Merle say, and before she even looked at him she could hear and see the smirk on his face. "Well then maybe you should stop drugging yourself up and do something productive with your life" Callie shot back, and Daryl stepped in front of his brother. "Well if you were there, you could have looked after her yourself" he said, and Callie recoiled a little at his words. "'Stead of bein' out here, you should have been there. She aint ours to look after" Daryl said angrily, and Callie blinked at him.

"You're such an asshole" she said, and pushed past them both, jogging back to her house with Dixie following her. She walked in and her sister threw herself at Callie, her arms wrapping around her legs and her head burying into her knees. "That man from next door was laughing at me when I tripped over" Zephy sobbed into Callie's legs. "I know, baby. It's ok, he won't laugh at you again" Callie said, picking Zephy up. She had never been this protective of her sister before, but she realised now they were on their own and had to look out for each other.

Callie had never had many friends and spent most of her time with her father, so she was used to defending herself. But Zephy was popular back at home, and she had a ton of friends so never learnt how to protect herself from bullies. Callie knew she had to protect Zephy, and she cuddled her in closer, trying to forget what happened. Later that day, after Callie had painted Zephy's nails and given her a makeover to get her smiling again, Callie's mother came in through the door, her face pale.

"Mom, are you ok?" Callie asked, and her mother shook her head, staring into space. "Mommy, look, Callie made my nails pretty _and_ I'm wearing makeup" Zephy said, holding her hands and face out towards her mother. Callie smiled, and her mother snapped out of her daze. "Oh darling you look so grown up. You're like a lady" her mother said, and Zephy giggled. Callie grinned and her mother stood up. "Well, seeing as there is a lady in the house, I think we should have a ladies night" she said, and Zephy giggled again.

Callie smiled at the sound as it resonated through her ears, and she walked over to the table, laying down the cutlery and plates. Her mother popped something into a pot and Callie whisked Zephy up. "Right this way, madam. Let's get you suitably dressed for the occasion" she said in a posh voice, and Zephy giggled happily. Callie walked Zephy up to her room and picked out her prettiest and most favourite dress from her wardrobe. "Would madam be needing any help getting dressed?" Callie asked, and Zephy nodded.

Callie slipped the dress on over Zephy's head and put on her favourite plastic heeled shoes, and the two walked downstairs. Her mother had slipped on her fanciest dress and handed one over to Callie as she walked over to the table. Callie pulled the dress on and walked over to the table, helping Zephy onto her seat. "Ladies night food - spaghetti a la bolognese" her mother said and Zephy clapped her tiny hands excitedly. "No farting at the table now" Callie said, and Zephy burst into giggles as her mother put down her cup of Kool Aid 'wine'.

Callie grinned and sat up properly as she ate her spaghetti, purposely slurping every so often so Zephy could show her how to eat like a lady. Pretty soon, Zephy got tired, so Callie took the plates over to the dishwasher and picked her little sister up. "Bath time for madam" she said, and ran Zephy a massive bubble bath. She gently pulled off Zephy's dress and plonked her in the bath, making funny hairstyles and beards with the bubbles. After a while in the bath, playing crocodiles and ducks hospital, Zephy's eyes began to tiredly droop shut.

Callie picked her up and wrapped her in a towel, pulling her pyjamas over her head and tucking her into bed. "Nighty nighty Zeph" Callie said. "Jama, Jama, Callie" Zephy said tiredly, and fell asleep. Callie smiled and looked out the window at the street opposite. Her sister was happy, and she knew that she would sleep well, so she walked down the stairs and snuck out past her mother into the woods. She took the dress off and hung it on the back door before running into the trees.

Callie rested her back against the tree and sighed - it was a long day. She had so much going on in her head and she knew it wasn't helping her new diagnosis of her epilepsy. She sat down on the floor and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and relaxing into the tree trunk. She'd actually enjoyed the interactions with her sister today, and tomorrow, she was going to make her day better than it already had been.


	5. A Stroke Of Luck, Love and Longing

**Hey you lovely chickens! Hope you're all good :) New chapter up :D I have quite a few ideas of what I am going to do with the whole Zephy and Callie thing, but I am not sure which one to choose! Either way, I'm sure you'll be surprised ;) BUT you'll have to wait, muahaha! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm gradually building up their relationship :D **

**HisLordFluffiness: **Wow, reading that review was amazing, I smiled so much my jaw started to hurt! Aha, I have idea's of what will happen with lil Zephy, you shall have to wait and see ;) I'm choosing between two scenarios and it is a pretty hard decision of which one to go with, but that is not for a while :) I'm hoping to drag this out a bit, which is why chapters are quite small compared to 'Let Me Stay With You' and I have quite a few ideas of what will happen :D But thank you for that review, was a pleasure to read!

**Am also building up the story of how walkers happen :) Having fun with this, coming up with a few ideas which are turning into lots of ideas which is great! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and as always, I love you all to bits!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie woke up the next morning in a daze. She was back in her bed, and couldn't remember how she got there. She sat up and noticed she was still in her clothes, and guessed her father must have taken her back into the house. She stretched out and grabbed her towel off the radiator, creeping into the bathroom to have a shower. She sighed happily as the hot water cascaded down her body, and heard her little sister giggling from downstairs. Callie smiled and stepped out of the shower, throwing on a pair of shorts and her khaki top before pulling on her converse and heading down the stairs.

"Right you, how about we go shopping?" Callie asked Zephy, and she nodded her head so fast Callie was afraid it might fall off. She grabbed her keys off the side of the cabinet and gently took her sisters hand in her own, her mother slipping her credit card into Callie's pocket. Callie smiled at her mother, and headed out the door with her sister. "And we can get some new shoes, and a pretty dress, and can I have some my little ponies?" Zephy babbled excitedly as they walked out the door.

Callie looked at the Dixon house and saw Merle and Daryl standing by a rather handsome looking motorbike. Zephy stopped talking and her little hand clung to Callie's tighter as she looked over at what her sister was staring at. Callie glared at Merle and picked Zephy up, before her eyes met with Daryl's. She tore her eyes away and walked down the road, Zephy babbling again. Callie heard Daryl call her name, but ignored him as she walked down the hill to the stores.

"Where to first?" Callie asked, and Zephy pointed to the toy shop. Callie walked in and watched happily as Zephy's eyes widened at the amount of my little ponies they had on shelves. She put her sister down and Zephy ran off to look and choose the toys she wanted. Callie felt a hand pull at her arm, and her eyes locked with Daryl's as he pulled her round a corner in the toy shop. "What are you doing?" Callie asked, and Daryl kept his grip on her arm.

"I... Look, Merle aint a bad guy" Daryl said, and Callie scoffed at his comment. "He aint. He just got some stuff he needs sortin' out, but he didn't mean what he did to your sister" Daryl said, and Callie sighed. "I wanna hear it from him" she said, and heard Zephy talking to herself about which my little pony to get. "He aint gonna do that" Daryl said. "Then I won't believe he isn't a bad guy" Callie said, and Daryl growled, his grip tightening on her arm.

"Just leave me alone. Leave Zephy alone, don't even think about talking to me if you're gonna keep defending him when he is clearly in the wrong" Callie said, and tore away from Daryl. She heard him slam the door of the shop shut behind him as he left, and she composed herself as she walked up to Zephy. "What's up chicken?" she asked, and Zephy showed her the two my little ponies. "I don't know which one" Zephy said. "Then let's get both" Callie said with a smile, and Zephy inhaled with excitement.

Callie walked up to the cashier and paid for the two my little ponies, then walked out the shop with a giggling, skipping happy little sister. "We don't like those boys, they're not very nice" Zephy said, pulling on Callie's hand as Callie stared over at Daryl and Merle who were walking together down to the shops. "You're right. They aren't very nice" Callie said, a strange feeling of sadness pitting in her stomach. She shook it off and headed to the little cafe, ordering Zephy a huge milkshake.

Callie sat down and smiled as Zephy slurped up her banana milkshake happily, getting out her new my little ponies and making an adventure of the killer banana milkshake with them. After a while, it started to get a little darker, so Callie walked Zephy back up to the house. Just as they were about to go into the house, Callie spotted the man from the night before walking down the street. She frowned and hurried Zephy inside before she saw him.

"I'm just popping back down, I think I left something there" Callie said to her mother. She headed back out the door, adrenaline pulsing through her as she walked over to the guy, who had slumped down an alleyway. Just as she was about to call out after him, he turned around and caught eyes with her. Usually, Callie would have stood her ground and spoken to the guy, but the look in his eye and the expression on his face set fear into her stomach.

She could do nothing as the man snarled, and her feet stayed rooted to the ground as he lunged for her. Quickly, she ran back down the alleyway and into the road. She knew it was a bad idea, and as soon as she had done it she regretted it, but she ran into the forest, the man running after her. She could hear him rustling through the trees, and jumped in pure fright as a hand clamped around her mouth and body, pulling her into a massive bush.

"Stay quiet" she heard Daryl whisper, and her heart slowed down a little as the man stopped in front of the bush, looking around. He growled something that was in-human, and Callie watched as he turned and ran back through the trees. When the two were sure he was long gone, after a good 20 minutes, they emerged from the bushes. Callie threw herself into Daryls arms, pressing her head into his shoulder as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Don't go looking for him again" Daryl whispered, and Callie nodded. "I'm sorry" she said, muffled slightly as her head was still buried into Daryl's shoulder. "What for?" Daryl asked. "For being such a bitch to you" Callie said, trying not to cry. She didn't cry in front of anyone unless it was something big, but Daryl had just saved her from someone who could have killed her. "You don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry, for being such a douchebag" Daryl answered, and Callie cuddled closer to his body, her own tingling at his touch.

"C'mon, let's get you home" Daryl said, and picked Callie's legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. She kept her head tightly pressed into his shoulder, wondering if this was how her sister felt around her. "Go on, I'll make sure you get in before I go" Daryl said, and Callie jumped down, her feet gently hitting the floor. "Oh, before you leave" Daryl said, and pushed his lips against hers. One of Callie's hands gently wrapped around his neck, her mind spinning with shock.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Daryl whispered as he pressed his head against hers. Callie nodded, and with his words echoing in her mind, headed back for her house. The next morning Callie looked out her window and was disappointed to see the open area behind the house totally empty. She sighed as she pulled her clothes on, and walked out into the back to see if she could find her father. "Said I'd see you" she heard Daryl say, and she jumped a little. "So you did" she said, and he smiled, pulling her in tightly, her body arching into his.

"Merle away?" she asked, and Daryl nodded, his lips softly finding hers. She smiled in her head - with Merle gone she might just be able to spend the day with Daryl, uninterrupted.


	6. Connections

**Heyheyhey beautiful people! So this Chapter is a little... sexytime... so be warned, there are some oh so kinky scenes in this one ;) I'm keeping the chapters a little short because I am trying to drag it on until near the next season, but I had a wicked dream last night and am writing another 'The Walking Dead' story, but I'm adding in another Grimes family member! I'm only doing one chapter at the moment, to see what people think and if they like it then I shall carry on! But no worries, I will ALWAYS update Callie and Daryl ;) **

**I hope you all enjoy this sexy chapter, the next one will be a sweet and then BOOM kinda chapter, so I will work on that tomorrow morning and afternoon, as I am recording a CD tomorrow! AHH! **

**Love you all and have a great weekend! **

**Elly xxx**

Callie smiled to herself every so often as she walked through the woods with Daryl. She hadn't seen him this relaxed since she had arrived, and felt comfortable in his presence instead of cautious. Daryl walked ahead of her and stepped slightly off to the side. Callie kept on walking, looking down at the ground and not paying attention to anything as she thought of what they might do. She squealed a little as two arms wrapped around her stomach and lifted her off the ground, and she heard Daryl chuckle.

The sound shocked her, and sent shivers down her spine. Daryl walked her over to a spot in the woods, deeper into the trees, and gently plonked her back down on her feet. "What're we doing?" Callie asked, looking around at the trees. "Thought we could chat" Daryl said, and Callie swallowed hard. "Not a bad chat" Daryl said, catching a glimpse at her sudden facial change. Callie relaxed a little and sat down in front of him, getting comfy on the leaves.

"So, why did you move here?" Daryl asked softly, and Callie nearly choked on her words at how different he was. "Dad got a new job so we moved here" she answered, and Daryl nodded looking down at the leaves. "So tell me a little about you" Callie said, and Daryl breathed out. "Well... I have a brother, who is an asshole at times. Mom left ages ago, Dad bought us up. Merle bought me up. Got lost in the woods once, had to live off berries for ages" Daryl said, and Callie's eyes widened in shock. "What, you never been lost?" Daryl asked, amused.

"No, lived in the city before this so there weren't many places _to _get lost" she said, and Daryl smiled a little. Callie looked over his features and her mind swum with questions - but one had haunted her for a few days. "Daryl?" she asked. "Mm?" Daryl answered, looking up. "What happened to you?" Callie asked, almost in a whisper. Daryl's head turned slightly to look at his back, and he looked back down at the floor, picking at leaves on the floor awkwardly. Callie immediately wished she hadn't said anything, and wanted to apologise for being intrusive.

"Sorry, I-" Callie started before Daryl started to speak, cutting her off. "Dad was on some bender with a waitress, another one of his stupid things. That woman weren't my mom, but whenever he got mad he'd always take it out on me or Merle. Then Merle got a load of stints in Juvy, so I was the only one at home for him to get mad at" he said, ripping up leaves as he spoke. Callie sat there taking in every word, stunned at what he was saying and emotions running through her blood stream. She shuffled over to him and gently lifted his top up, just above his shoulder.

"Can I see?" she asked softly, and Daryl pulled his shirt off. Callie tried not to let out a noise as her eyes roamed his body, and she gently ran her hand down his back. She felt the bumps on his skin where it had permanently marked him, and she felt him flinch a little under her touch. Her fingers trailed down each scar, some shorter than others, some so long she wondered how they were made, but didn't want to ask. As he hand trailed down the last scar, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his back.

His hand gently held hers, and she rested her head on his as they sat there, listening to the sounds of the woods. Callie felt Daryl's head nuzzling into hers, and his lips met hers softly. His hands trailed up her arms and she tried not to let out a scream as he flung her over onto her back. His lips met hers again and her hand trailed softly down his bare back to the hem of his jeans, gently tugging at them. She noticed how cold the floor felt underneath her back, and she shivered slightly at the touch.

Before she knew it, Daryl had pulled off her shorts, his lips still pressed firmly against hers. She let out a small gasp as he pushed himself inside her, and he gently moved his kisses down to her neck as he softly moved. Callie was surprised at just how gentle he was, and her body arched into his as he pushed on the small of her back so her body was closer to his. She tried to be as quiet as she could, not wanting to disturb the wildlife.

She giggled at the thought of a deer waking up and seeing the two of them, and Daryl looked into her eyes, confused. She giggled again and pulled his head down to meet hers, her lips gently tugging at his. He pushed deeper inside her, and she let out little whimpers as she got closer. She shuddered against Daryl's warm body as she reached her high, feeling him bite down gently on her neck. She shivered as he joined her, and he smirked as he looked at her neck.

"Oh god" she groaned, and Daryl pulled himself up, buttoning up his jeans and pushing Callie's shorts back up her legs. "What did you do?" she moaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Nothing" Daryl said, and pulled her hands away from her face, gently cupping it in his hands and pressing his lips against hers. "It won't be that obvious if you keep your hair down" he said softly with a smirk. "What did you giggle about?" he asked as he pulled her up and pushed on the small of her back so her body was arched into his.

Callie giggled again at the thought of it, and rested her head on Daryl's shoulder. "I just thought how funny it would be for a deer to wake up to us" she said, giggling and Daryl smiled at the sound of her laughter. He pushed his forehead against hers and gently brushed noses, and Callie realised how sweet he really was. "Why do you act so... tough around Merle?" Callie asked quietly. "Cause he brought me up that way" Daryl whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

"And if he saw this side of you?" Callie asked, and Daryl sighed. "He'd go ape shit" he said, and Callie giggled again. Daryl let out a laugh and the two of them bent over in laughter at the thought of Merle as an ape. "Daryl" the two heard Merle shout through the tree's and Callie sighed, her smile fading quickly. "Don't go" she whispered, and Daryl pulled her in close, holding her tightly against his body. "I'll see you tonight, I promise" he said, and left a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Callie watched as he walked through the trees, and then grinned to herself. She grinned and then the grin left, only to come back again as the feelings in her stomach made her knees go weak. She had feelings for him. She hated to watch him leave, to watch him as she walked off. But she loved it as she watched his muscles flex as he swung his arms. She loved how he made her feel.

And most of all. She loved him.


	7. Finding Peace

**Wooo :) New Chapter :D Wanted to get a bit of Callie being all mature and grown up in this, and also a bit of Daryl starts to build his confidence in sticking up for himself and for her towards his brother. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I love reading your feedback and reviews! They seriously do make my day a whole lot better. **

**Love you all SO much! **

**Elly xxx**

Callie walked slowly back through the trees towards her house, her mind swimming with the thoughts of what had happened during the day. She walked in through the front door and her sister flew into her arms. Callie smiled as Zephy started to babble on about what she got up to, and her mother called her into the kitchen. "Callie, I need you to pop down to the shops for me, I have a list of what you need to get" her mother said, and Callie sighed. She didn't mind doing the shopping, but it was getting dark and she had wanted to see her father.

"Okay, I'll be back soon" Callie said reluctantly, and took the list from her mothers hand. She walked out the house and quickly down the hill, trying to ignore the sounds of the night as it got darker. She wasn't afraid of the dark, the amount of times she had sat up in her treehouse back in the city at night made her used to it, but she felt uncomfortable in this new place. "Call?" she heard someone call, and she nearly screamed at the sudden noise in the dark empty street.

"Jesus Zephy, you scared me" Callie said, turning around and seeing her sister run down to her. "What are you doing, you should be at home" Callie said, trailing off at the end as she saw the terror in her sisters sweet eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked, kneeling down to Zephy's level."Another... man... like that... mean one..." Zephy said between sobs. "What man?" Callie asked, wondering if she meant Merle. "The one... who caughted me... in the garden" Zephy said, and Callie looked around.

"Zeph, there's no-one here" she said, and Zephy clung to her sisters legs in sheer terror. Callie looked around the streets and heard a faint moan from in front of them. She pulled Zephy up under her arms and rested her on her hip as she squinted at the man who was slumping down the street. She frowned at the way he moved - slow, almost like he was limping, but as soon as he walked into the streetlight and his eyes met with Callies, his feet started to move faster.

Callie looked into the mans eyes and put Zephy down, knowing she couldn't run while carrying her and Zephy was a good runner like her. "Zeph, we gotta go" Callie said, and pushed Zephy forwards. Callie felt the strange sense of deja vu as she ran into the forest, except this time there was no Daryl to save her. She had to do this herself. The two ran into the forest and Callie looked behind her, the man still half running towards them.

"Zeph, you gotta climb" Callie said, and hauled her sister up a tree. She watched as Zephy grabbed onto a branch and pulled herself up higher, and Callie gripped onto the tree trunk. She pulled herself up as quickly as she could, aware the man following them was getting closer. He spotted them and Callie managed to get on the branch next to her sister just as the man lunged for her, hitting the tree instead of her. Callie watched him, studied him, as he clawed at the tree, baring his teeth and snarling at them.

Zephy cried into Callie's arm, and Callie shielded her eyes from the man so she didn't have to see his blood covered face. Callie had never seen anything like this before, the sight frightened her but she was intrigued to find out more about it. "Callie?" she heard a familiar voice call, and her ears pricked up. She heard a bark and her name being called out again, and Zephy sat up. "Daryl?" Callie called out, and the man snarled below her.

Callie listened as Dixie barked and Daryl called out her name again, sounding closer this time. "Callie?" he called out again, and Callie's heart froze as the man turned his head towards Daryl's direction, and she watched in horror as he slumped off towards the sound of Daryl's voice. "Dixie" Callie called, and Dixie sprinted through the trees as Callie jumped down from the branch, catching Zephy. "Dixie, take Zephy home" Callie said, bending down to Dixie's level.

"Zeph you have to go home, tell mom I'm out at the shops still, promise me you won't tell her about this?" Callie said, and Zephy nodded, her bunches swinging in her face. Callie planted a small kiss on her forehead, and made sure she headed in the right direction with Dixie before she ran after Daryl. "Daryl?" she called out, and careered straight into a hard body. She hit the body with such force she was knocked backwards, and she looked up at Merle in slight fear.

"Call" Daryl breathed out, and rushed over, helping her up. He checked her over for scrapes and cuts, and Callie watched as Merle looked on in amusement. Her eyes travelled from his, to a disgusting sight on the floor. "What did you do" Callie asked, shocked as she looked on at the bashed in head of the man who tried to attack her. "He tried to bite me. So I bashed his head in" Merle said, and swung a baseball bat in his hands. "He tried to bite you?" Callie asked, half expecting him to be telling a lie.

"Yep. Damn, even tried to bite that mutt of yours. What's its name, Zephy?" Merle said, cackling. Callie lunged forwards, her body jolting back as Daryl pulled her in closer so she couldn't do anything. "Should of let her. She'd have ended up like our friend here" Merle said, and Callie glared at him, fuming about what he said. "It aint funny, bro" Daryl said, and Merle's face changed at his answer. "So what, you gonn, you gonna look out for her now?" Merle asked, pointing the baseball bat at Callie.

Callie guessed Daryl nodded at the question, because Merle suddenly walked off through the tree's, cursing loudly. "You okay?" Daryl asked, resting his head on Callie's shoulder. "Mmhmm" Callie answered, nodding. "C'mon, let's get that cleaned out" Daryl said, and Callie looked down at her arm which had a deep graze in it. She hadn't noticed, but realised it must have been from when she climbed the tree so quickly. She allowed herself to be led off by Daryl to the barn by his house. He opened the doors and Callie's eyes locked on a bike in the middle.

Daryl gently pulled her over to a chair and sat her down, getting out stuff as Callie looked around the barn. It was obvious that this was where Merle and Daryl spent most of their time, she could see by the stuff that was in there. She whined a little and pulled her arm away instinctively as a sharp pain rolled over her arm. "Sorry" Daryl said quietly, pulling her arm back towards him and resting it on his knee. She watched him as he poured more water over her arm, and gently rolled a small bandage over it, noticing the look of concentration on his face.

She smiled as he stood up and put the stuff away, and looked over towards her house. "Stay?" Daryl whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into his body. Callie thought for a moment, looking at her house again. "Okay" she said, and Daryl gently lifted her off the ground. He walked her over to a part of the barn, clearly his spot, and rested her down on the hay pile. She giggled as he pulled off her shorts and top, and he flung one of his shirts on her.

Callie stood up and giggled some more as she saw the shirt was so long it was like a dress on her, and Daryl's hand locked gently around her arm and pulled her down. Callie lay down on the hay, noticing it was softer than she had expected it to be. She cuddled into Daryl's chest as his arms wrapped around her body, and closed her eyes, hearing his heart beating under her ear. She smiled and sighed - this was peace.


	8. A Shock That Makes Things Stronger

**Helloo! In this chapter, things get a little more towards how the walkers come about, and might come as a bit of a shock. I wanted to make it as a shock to Callie at the end, and I wanted it to be something she could compare to what she see's during this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Also the connection between Callie and Daryl is strengthening too, so watch out for some more lovey dovey bits ;) Hope you're all well, love you lots!**

**Elly xxx**

Callie woke up with a shock as she heard her name being called out. She looked next to her and saw an empty space, and saw Daryl was sitting on the edge of the hay pile, sniffling every so often. Callie quickly pulled her clothes back on and walked over to where he was. "You okay?" she asked as she sat down next to him, and Daryl's arms flung around her shoulders. "Jesus I thought you'd died" he mumbled into her shoulder. "Why?" she asked softly, aware her name was being called with more urgency.

"You just started fitting. It was the scariest shit ever" he said, and Callie groaned. "I have epilepsy, that's why that happened. I'm sorry you had to see that" she said, and Daryl let out a long breath. "Callie" she heard her dad call, a little annoyance in his voice. "Yeah?" she called back, and her father walked into the Dixon barn. "We have to go to the hospital, you're mother is sick" her dad said, and Callie shot up, jogging over to her father with Daryl close behind.

"How are we gonna get there, there's only space for two in the car" Callie said, remembering that her father insisted on bringing his sports car and guessed her mother had driven herself to the ER. "I can take you" Daryl said, and Callie's father locked eyes with him. "Okay, keep her safe" her father said, and Daryl nodded. Callie popped Zephy into the front seat with her teddy, and Dixie jumped on her lap. She kissed her on the forehead and jogged back to Daryl, who was sitting on the bike.

"Um..." Callie said, unsure of where to go. "Hold tight" Daryl said with a wink, and Callie swung one of her legs over the bike, softly sliding her arms around Daryl's waist and feeling him shiver as she did. She smiled lightly, a little worried about her mother, and pushed her head into his back as they rode off to the ER. Callie tried to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, and he mind flitted back to the night her mother had come in looking pale and withdrawn.

As soon as Daryl stopped the bike at the ER, Callie jumped off. She waited for him to get off before she walked in with her father, knowing he could keep her up if she needed someone to hold on to. Callie walked into the ER holding onto her little sister's hand and her father rushed over to the nurse who was in charge. "Mr Andrews?" the nurse asked, and Callie's father nodded. "Come with me please" the nurse said, and Callie tugged on Zephy's hand as they walked forwards.

Dixie had been left to wait in the car, and Callie felt a little out of place with him not there. The nurse led them into a room, and Callie's eyes fell on her mother. The sight nearly took her breath away, her face was a shade of grey, her body was covered in sweat and Callie could see the heat radiating off of her skin even though there were fans blowing all over the room. She was laying with her eyes closed, obviously trying to sleep off her fever.

"We suspect she might have a case of meningitis or possibly rabies. The only evidence of a possible infection of rabie is a small bite mark on her lower leg" the nurse said, and Callie stepped forwards slightly to see. Zephy tried to look but Callie pushed her back and Daryl picked her up, shielding her eyes from the sight. Callie's heart nearly stopped beating as she looked on at the bite mark on her mother's leg. It was a human bite mark, there was no doubt about that.

The nurses had done a good job of cleaning it out, but the edges still looked bright red and sore, almost like it was infected. Callie noticed her father as he sat down, his own face a pale colour as he looked on in shock and worry. "How long will she be in here?" Callie asked, and the nurse shook her head. "Right now, we aren't sure. We're concentrating on getting this fever down, and then we will go from there with treatment" she said.

Callie just stood there staring at the ugly bite mark on her mother's leg. She thought of the night her mother had come in and wondered why she had waited for so long before she decided to take it to a professional. Daryl put Zephy down after the nurse had covered up her mother's wound, and his arms wrapped around Callie's body, pulling her down onto his lap as he sat on the chair next to the bed. Zephy crawled up the bed and lay next to her mother, clutching her teddy close to her body.

They stayed there for a while, none of them saying anything, not even Zephy. Callie's mother didn't wake up or even open her eyes the whole time they were there, and Callie stood up when she looked outside at how dark it was getting. "We should go, Dixie has been in the car this whole time and Zephy needs to get some sleep" she said, and her father sat in his chair, sullen. "Dad, we need to go. We can't do anything for her sitting here, she's in the right place" Callie said softly, and her father breathed in and stood up.

"Take her home, I'll take Zephy and Dixie out to the park, go for some fresh air" her father said to Daryl. Daryl nodded once and gently took a hold of Callie's hand as he pulled her back outside. Callie opened the door to the car and Dixie jumped out, running up to Zephy and jumping up at her, making her giggle. Callie sat back on the bike with Daryl and the two zoomed back to the house in minutes. "What've we got here?" Callie heard Merle's patronising voice ask.

"Just leave it man" Daryl said, and Callie stomped into her father's barn. She picked up her belt, which was filled with the now sparkling new knives her father was working on, and walked into the forest with Daryl close behind her. "Where you goin' little brother?" Merle asked, following them into the forest. "Go home" Daryl said to Merle and gently tapped on Callie's shoulder for her to stop as they spoke. "She aint blood brother. What you think I'm gon' do when I find you, lovin' off with some city bitch" she heard Merle say, and she turned around in fury.

Her hand hovered over her knife, her mind screaming for her to do it as she glared at Merle. "Call" Daryl said cautiously, looking at the anger that filled her eyes. Callie's eyes burned with hatred, with fury and anger, and they flitted to a slow figure behind Merle. She stared at it for a while, before the figure reached out for Merle, it's face the same as the man from the night before. "Callie no" Daryl shouted as Callie's hand grabbed the knife.

It flew in the air past Merle's head and hit the man behind him. The three of them watched the body slump to the ground as the knife sunk deep between its eyes, and Callie pushed past Merle to retrieve it. "Your welcome" she said as she pulled the knife out of the mans head, and all three of them looked down at the person. Callie's mind swum with thoughts again as her eyes roamed over the body, over its clouded eyes and it's blood soaked clothes.

She felt her stomach lurch at the sight of it - it was a shade of grey, it's body looked like it had been through hell, and it had a bite mark.


	9. Dark Nights

**Hellooo! How are you all? Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, it's been a hectic week! I will try and get another chapter up tomorrow, I have a busy day tomorrow and Friday but I can ALWAYS make time for you guys :) SO this is a bit of a shock chapter, and I wanted to start the whole 'Walkers' thing properly. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love! Elly xxx**

Callie tried to tear her eyes away from the horrible sight in front of her, but she couldn't. She felt Daryl tug at her side as Merle muttered something about the person on the floor, but her mind whizzed with recognition of the sight before her. She tried her hardest not to compare the dead body in front of her with her mother's sickness, but the two looked almost the same, minus the blood. She walked back with Daryl, still looking behind her to make sure the body wasn't following them.

"I'll take you home" Daryl muttered, and walked Callie up to her front door as Merle jeered at the two of them. She ignored him as she hugged Daryl goodbye, his arms finally relaxing around her in the presence of his brother. She sniffed as she walked into the house, and Zephy came running up to her, wailing. Callie looked around for Dixie, worried about where he was. "What's wrong?" Callie asked, still looking around. "Mummy joinded the angels, that's what daddy said" Zephy sobbed, hiccuping between words every so often.

"What?" Callie asked, her eyes falling on her father and her heart pumping. "And Dixie randed away because he was sad" Zephy said, clinging to her sisters leg. "Dad..." Callie asked quietly, and her father nodded. Callie swallowed hard as she led Zephy back to the sofa, handing over her teddy and snuggling her in a blanket. "I need some air" she said, and walked out the door. She headed towards the highstreet and sprinted down it, her adrenaline pumping madly around her body.

Her father never coped with bad news well, and Callie never cried in front of anyone unless it was something massive. Something like this. Callie and her mother had never seen eye to eye but they had good nights, like the one with Zephy. Callie remembered how her mother had walked in that night, her face pale, and kicked herself inside for not doing something sooner. "Dixie!" Callie called out, coming to a stop. She didn't hear anything except for the wind in the trees and the rustle of a chocolate wrapper on the floor.

"Dixie!" Callie called out again, but instead of a bark she heard the noise of a bike revving closer to her. "Call" Daryl called, and Callie turned around and stayed where she was as he jogged up to her. "I heard about your mom, I'm sorry" he said, sweeping her up. Callie felt a lump rise in her throat but she swallowed it down. "What're you doing out here?" Daryl asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need to see her" Callie said, and Daryl sighed.

"Call, she's gone" he said. "I know, but I need to see her" Callie said sternly, and Daryl sighed again, nodding his head towards his bike. Callie walked over and swung one leg over the seat as Daryl sat in front of her. She buried her head into his back as her hands clasped around his torso, and within minutes they had arrived at the ER. Callie walked in, Daryl walking next to her. The ward her mother on was almost completely empty, only a few nurses having a chat and a coffee in sight.

"Can I help you?" one of the nurses asked, leaning over the desk and eyeing Daryl up. Callie rolled her eyes and sighed as he walkd up to the counter, a small pang of jealousy hitting her stomach. "We've just come to see someone" Daryl said, and Callie watched as the nurse bent over the desk some more. "Well if you get lost or need some help, call me" the nurse said with a little wink, handing over a piece of paper to Daryl. His hand wandered over to Callie's and gently gripped it.

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend" he said bluntly, and walked on as Callie gave a small smile to the nurse. "So you have a girlfriend eh?" Callie asked, almost mockingly. "I can if you want to" Daryl said, the two of them still walking down the corridor. "Oh trust me" Callie said, looking in all the rooms. "I want" she finished, and smirked up at Daryl. The two walked down the corridor hand in hand, and Callie gripped his a little tighter as the lights flickered.

"You 'kay?" Daryl asked, noticing Callie squeezing his hand. "Hospitals freak me out" Callie answered, and she stopped as her eyes fell on the door of her mother's room. She swallowed hard again and walked over to the door slowly, her hand still entwined with Daryl's. She looked in the room, the dim light from outside allowing her to see slightly inside the door, and her hand reached out to turn the door knob. She frowned when she couldn't open it, and tugged at it hard.

Callie nearly screamed as something jolted against the door, and she came face to face with her mother through the glass window in the door. "Mom?" Callie asked, her eyes roaming over her mother's face as she snarled through the glass. The only thing Callie could compare her mother to was the man from the forest, except her mother was a lot more violent. Callie stepped back into Daryl's arms as the two looked inside the door in horror, and Callie watched as her mother smashed her hands against the window in an attempt to break it.

"What's happened to her?" Callie whispered, and Daryl pulled her away from the door. Callie allowed herself to be pulled away, the image of her mother boring into the back of her mind. "Excuse me, but what exactly is happening with...?" Daryl asked, but the desk was empty. Callie gripped his hand, hoping it was all a nightmare, and she heard people rushing down the corridor behind them. Callie let out a small whimper and Daryl pulled her in close as she let the floods of tears pour out of her eyes.

"Can we go?" Callie asked, and Daryl nodded into her head, gently pulling away from her to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. Callie tried to ignore the sounds of a scuffle in the corridor behind her, and let herself be walked out of the door by Daryl. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she heard screams of terror and agony from inside the hospital. Daryl looked back as Callie clung to his arm, and he pulled her over to the bike.

"We gotta see if they're alright" Callie said, and Daryl shook his head. "But they could be hurt!" Callie protested, and Daryl stormed up to her, holding her face in both hands. "They're fine. We're goin' home" he said, and Callie noticed a hint of something in his eye. She walked over to the bike and sat behind him, wondering what it could be. When she had arrived back to her house, she got off the bike and stood looking at Daryl.

"What do you know that I don't?" Callie asked, and Daryl shrugged. "I don't know nothin'" he said, and pulled her in gently, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow morning" he whispered, and Callie didn't want him to leave. "Please stay" she whispered, and he stood there for a moment, before he nodded. Callie opened the door to her house, her sister and father on the sofa and completely asleep. Callie walked slowly up to her bedroom and sat on the bed.

She stared at the floor, the images of the day zooming around her head. "C'mere" Daryl said, and pulled her under the covers, cocooning her in his arms and entwining his legs with hers. "Call. I love you" Daryl said after a while of silence. Callie snuggled deeper into his warm chest, and pushed her body closer to his. "I love you too" she mumbled, and drifted into a dark sleep.


	10. Realisation

**Hey guys, I am so sorry this has taken ages to update :( I have been in and out of hospital and have broken my arm which is making typing so much longer, and I am so sorry if this chapter is kinda crap. I wanted to add in the walkers here, and then work with them in the next chapter. I'm afraid Daryl and Merle will be leaving this soon, but don't you worry my dears, I will be working with the other story so they are lined up properly and you get a little more in depth detail about how Callie grows as a person. :) **

**Lots of love and a new chapter should be up tomorrow! Love Elly xxx**

Callie woke up with a gasp and looked out at the dark night sky, shimmering with stars. She looked down next to her and smiled lightly at the sight of Daryl sleeping sweetly, his head resting where her shoulder once was. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out, only one thing on her mind. She walked over to the door, her body shaking under how slow she was, trying to be silent. She pulled the door open enough to shimmy her body through, and she looked back over to make sure Daryl was still asleep.

She ran over to her fathers barn and picked up her belt stacked to the brim with knives. She clipped it around her waist and set off down the hill, on high alert. She missed the feeling of Dixie being beside her, his head down and his ears pricked up. She shook the feeling off and jogged down the hill, trying to remember the way to the hospital. She saw it in the distance, the big sign flickering on and off before her and sending an unexpected chill down her spine.

She carried on walking towards the hospital, still hearing the screams from inside. Her body shivered and a chill shot down her spine as she tiptoed into the ER. The sight shocked her a little as her eyes scanned over the police border that blocked off the stairs. "What's going on?" she asked a woman next to her. "They had to quarantine off the floors above, no one is allowed in our out. Some kind of outbreak apparently" the woman answered, and Callie bit her lip at the remembrance of what she saw earlier on that night.

"Callie" she heard someone call out, and she swivelled around and saw Daryl walking in through the door, his head turning as he searched for her. She bit her lip as he caught eyes with her and he stormed over to her, crushing her in his arms. "The hell are you doing here?" he growled into her ear. "I need to see what is happening" Callie said and Daryl sighed. "You aint gonna let this go are you?" he asked and Callie shook her head determinedly.

"Fine, come on then" Daryl answered, and pulled Callie round the back of the reception area. Callie tiptoed behind him, gripping his hand as the lights flickered again. Callie was shocked when they reached the next floor up - the whole area was strewn with paper, the lights were off and only the dim light from the moon allowed them to see what was happening. Callie's stomach knotted and turned as she stared at the horrific sight ahead of her.

Daryls hand clamped over her mouth when he saw what she was looking at, and pulled her to one side. Callie watched in sheer horror as her mother, or what was her mother, was biting chunks of flesh out of a body, still twitching underneath her. Callie lurched forward, even though her body jerked back as Daryl pulled her back down the stairs, flinging her over one shoulder. He walked out the door and into the street, the cold air hitting the both of them and making them shudder.

"Daryl..." Callie started, before he put her down and pulled her body in close to his. Callie sobbed quietly into his jacket, her arms wrapped around his neck as his own pushed on her back. She felt his arms hook under her thighs and she allowed herself to be walked back up the hill as she cuddled into him. She noticed how comforting it was to be locked in his arms, and looked up as she was walked into her house. "Callie, where have you been?" her father asked as Daryl put her down.

Callie kept hold of his hand so he couldn't leave, and sniffed a bit looking over at Zephy as she slept with her teddy under her head. "Dad... All those stories on the news about those weird people who ate others... It's all happening" Callie said, her voice a faint whisper. "What do you mean?" her father asked, an Daryl wrapped his arms around Callie's waist. "We went to the ER... Everything is shit crazy in there, there's people biting others... eatin' 'em. S'like a horror movie" he said.

Callie's father blinked a few times, and Callie knew he believed her. "I didn't want to say anything, but we heard the same thing on the news a while ago. Some hospital in the city had the same infection, said the only way to stop them was by hitting them in the head or something. They said it was all under control, guess the same thing will happen here too" her father said, and Callie hoped with all her heart he was right. Daryl gently tugged at Callie's arm as he headed for her stairs, but her father stopped them.

"I aint no stupid foo. Them people on the radio are talking bullshit. Keep yourselves safe, and keep an eye out. They might have it under control but shit like this can spread like wildfire. If something happens, take Zephy, take everything you can and get the fuck outta town" her father said quietly, with a dark edge to his voice. "And you make sure she stays safe" he added, looking at Daryl. "Yes sir" Daryl answered, and walked upstairs with Callie.

"Look in the cupboard" Callie's father mouthed to her, and she nodded as she walked upstairs, her father following as he carried Zephy up to her room. Callie went to her cupboard and found a satchel and her bow and arrows, as well as a few more knives stocked on a shelf. "Dad always had an idea something bad would happen, was always prepared" Callie said, and Daryl snuggled his head into her neck, leaving gentle kisses along her jawline.

Callie smiled as she shut the door, and walked over to her bed, plonking herself on it with a sigh. "Everything will be ok" Daryl said, and lay down next to her. Callie turned so she was on her side, her face inches away from Daryl's. "We'll find Dixie, the hospital thing will be sorted, and we'll all be fine" Daryl said, and Callie looked into his gorgeous eyes. "Don't leave" she whispered as she heard Merle calling for Daryl. "I won't, I promise" Daryl said, sticking his head out the window to see where his brother was.

Callie cuddled into his arms as he got back into bed, and her mind ran circles as she tried to sleep. Both her and Daryl stared at the ceiling, wondering what the next day would bring.


	11. Lost

**Hellooo! SO SO sorry it has been so long, I have been to endless doctors and hospitals over the past few days and it has been a total nightmare with silly doctors! But here is a new chapter! I know what I am going to do with Zephy, but I am afraid you will have to wait until season 4 starts so I can write 'Let me stay with you' ;) Some of the stuff is from the 'Pre Apocalypse' bit in 'Let me stay with you' but I am changing it about a little :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, your reviews keep me going! Lots of love and hope you're all okay! **

**Elly xxx**

Callie woke up with a gasp, stuck to the sheets in her room. She groaned as she sat up, her head banging hard and her eyes fuzzing over. "Woah, take it slow" she heard Daryl say, and he stopped sharpening his arrows. Callie felt her body being pulled of the bed, and her feet gently touched the ground as Daryl picked her up. "Better?" he asked, and she nodded, her body arched into his as he held her up. She sighed a little and stretched out.

It had been a bad night, she could tell by the way Daryl was acting, but she tried to ignore it. "What time is it?" she asked, and Daryl pointed to the clock by her bed. "Oh god, I was meant to take Zephy to school this morning" she groaned. "I took her" Daryl said, and Callie smiled. "Thanks..." she said, a little shock in her voice. She grabbed her clothes that were on the side of her cabinet and threw them on, Daryl watching her every move.

She heard the door open and her sister crying, and dashed down the stairs to see what was happening. "What's up baby?" Callie asked, and Zephy sniffed. "I gots a cold" Zephy answered, and held her arms up towards her sister. Callie picked her up and headed for the stairs, picking Zephy's teddy up on the way. "I'll see you outside" Daryl said, and Callie nodded. She walked up to Zephy's room and gently wrapped her up in her duvet, tucking her teddy in next to her.

"Sleep" Callie said gently, and Zephy nodded. "Sing sing" Zephy said sleepily and Callie smiled. "When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are, Anything your heart desires, Will come to you" she started, the melodic sound filling the room. "If your heart is in your dream, No request is too extreme, When you wish upon a star, As dreamers do" she finished, and Zephy's eyes droopily closed shut. Callie smiled and left the room, gently pulling the door shut.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed down the stairs. "Dad, I'll be back soon, Zeph's asleep" Callie said, looking over at her father who sat on the sofa. He mumbled something in reply, deep in whatever he was doing, and Callie jogged outside into the forest. She silently crept through the trees, her bow poised and ready. She hid behind a tree as she heard a rustle, her mind thinking the worst, and peeked around the trunk of the tree.

She smiled as she saw a deer standing in front of her, and silently raised her bow. She pulled the string back and let out a long breath. Just as she let go of the string, a loud rustle scared the deer and it bolted from its spot, Callie's arrow just missing it. "Awe Daryl, c'mon" Callie said as she watched the muscular form of Daryl Dixon walk down through the trees. "What, you could'a got that" Daryl said as he jumped down the bank.

"Not after you're fat boots shooed the damn thing off" Callie answered, pulling her arrow out of the tree where the deer once stood. She hadn't seen one that big in weeks, and was so close to taking it home. "Ever charming" Daryl said, and pulled Callie in tightly to his body. He looked around quickly and nuzzled his nose into hers. "You better make it up to me" Callie muttered as his hands made their way down her sides to her hips.

"Callie" the two heard someone shout, and Callie sighed in Daryl's warm inviting chest. "Don't go" Daryl muttered, his lips edging towards hers. They met sweetly, hers soft against his. Callie pushed away from his inviting chest and their hands brushed as she stepped away. "See you later" Daryl called, and Callie smiled and nodded back, before heading back to her house. "What's up?" Callie asked, looking at her fathers furrowed brow and frowning a little.

"I need you to run into town, get some stuff for me. And can you take Zephy?" her father asked. Callie felt her sisters hand slip into hers and she smiled down at her as she put her teddy on the stairs in his usual waiting spot. "Come on then you" Callie said, and walked down with her snotty little sister to the hill. Callie faded in and out of Zephy's babbling conversation, her mind flitting back to the events that happened over the course of the past few days.

"Daddy said town is dangerous" Zephy said quietly, her whole tone of voice changing. "Zeph, the-" Callie started before she was interrupted by a shrill scream. She felt Zephy's hand tighten over her own, and looked down the hill at the source of the screaming. People were running from something, and Callie stepped towards the noise. "Zeph, stay with me okay" she said, and her sisters hand clamped as hard as it could around hers.

Callie walked a little towards the screams to see what was happening and nearly choked on what she saw. People were running, but others were chasing them, biting chunks of flesh out of arms, necks, legs, anything they could reach. Callie stopped in shock as thoughts ran through her head - she had witnessed the evolution of this. The homeless man, the man in the forest, her mother. Callie was jolted out of her thoughts by a sudden emptiness in her hand.

"Zephy" Callie called, and saw Zephy running as fast as her legs could carry her up the hill. Callie watched as one of the biters slumped after her, and Callie sprinted forwards. "Zephy!" she shouted again, and the thing slumped towards her general direction. Callie nearly screamed as an arm wrapped around her waist, and she looked up as Daryl pulled her down back roads towards her house. His arms crushed around her body when they got into Callie's house and they knew they were safe.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, and Callie felt her cheeks get wetter with tears. "Zephy" she choked out, and she reached out and picked up her sisters teddy that was sat on the stairs. She held it close and wept as Daryl pulled her in, his arms wrapped around her body and his head resting on hers. Callie's mind was imprinted with the image of her sweet sister running as fast as she could up the hill.

Callie nearly sobbed as the truth dawned on her. Zephy was lost.


	12. Beyond The Darkness Comes A Light

**Hello gorgeous readers :) So yes, this is the chapter that begins to start Callie's journey from home to Atlanta, and the next Chapters will be her development as some kick ass person :D I hope you enjoy this, I had a massive write this morning, my finger hurt from the retouching I did to this chapter :D I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think! **

**Lots of love!**

**Elly xxx**

"Dad?" Callie called, pulling herself away from Daryl's tight grip. She ran up the stairs and looked wildly around her house, before looking out the window and noticing he was standing in the garden, walking towards the forest. Callie walked back down the stairs and joined Daryl at the kitchen counter, watching and listening to the TV he had switched on. "This is an emergency broadcast to all those still out there. Before we go off the air, stay inside, barricade doors and windows, don't try to reach loved ones" the woman said, frantically.

"Someone has just reported there is a refuge centre in Atlanta city. Head for the refuge centre" the woman said, before Daryl flicked the TV off. "This shit for real?" Callie asked quietly, and Daryl looked into her eyes. "I don't know. But you look exhausted, let's get you up to bed" Daryl said, and Callie noticed a strange sadness, almost grief, in his voice. She shook it off and allowed herself to be led up the stairs by him, the images of what happened in the street haunting her mind.

"Sleep" Daryl said quietly, and Callie curled up under the sheets. "Where are you going?" she asked, muffled slightly by the duvet. "I gotta go do some stuff first, I'll come get you soon" Daryl answered, and knelt on the edge of her bed, gently taking her face in both hands. "I love you" he said softly, and pressed his lips against hers before darting out the room, shutting the door behind him. "I love you too..." Callie whispered softly to herself, as her eyelids droopily closed shut.

Callie woke up in a daze, her head spinning and her body aching. She looked around the room a little, and her eyes stopped at the sight of a bag, her bow and arrows and a piece of paper. She frowned and ignored it, guessing it was something her father had left her. She walked over to the sink in her room and quickly brushed her teeth, before heading to the door. She yawned a little as she opened it, and stood back in shock as a pair of clouded eyes stared back at her.

She watched the person, the same look on its face as the ones from the previous day, and she swallowed hard. She saw a large box, the wooden box from the hallway which was so big and heavy no one could move it, in the doorway keeping the thing back, and she gasped and slammed the door shut. She took a few steps back as the thing clawed at the door, and she ran over to the window and looked outside, 2 more of the things slumping around.

Callie found the sight of them quite comical, the way they slumped forwards like that. She looked back over to her bow and arrows and grabbed at the piece of paper, her hands shaking as she unfolded it. _'These things are the ones they couldn't get rid of. These are the walkers. Me and Daryl moved the box, we needed to keep you safe. He's a good kid. Callie, these things only go down with a headshot. It sounds bad, but they aint people anymore. Remember, a head shot. There's another note downstairs for you. Read it' _

Callie noticed the hand writing was her fathers, and her heart quickened as she read the note. She suddenly sprung to life, knowing that if her father told her she needed to be safe he meant something bad was happening. She grabbed her jumpsuit, a khaki colour, and pulled it on, looking at the door every so often as the 'walker' kept growling and scratching at the door. She pulled her boots on over the top and and zipped them up, determination setting in.

She needed to get to that letter, but something else had to be done first. She grabbed her bow and arrows, securing the both of them on her back, and opened the window of her bedroom. She held onto the guttering above her, and carefully jumped down onto the flat roof below her. She poised her bow and shot down one walker, and reloaded before shooting down the next one. She jumped down from the flat roof and nervously looked around before retrieving them.

She cringed as she pulled the arrow out of the walkers heads, and wiped them down on the grass, keeping her eye on her surroundings. She looked around once before sprinting over to the barn that the Dixon's owned. She pulled at the door, yanking hard before shimmying herself in and pulling it shut behind her. "Daryl?" she called, trailing off at the end when she looked ahead of her. There was an empty space where the truck once stood, a piece of paper in its place.

She slowly walked up to it, her heart pounding in her chest, and picked it up. She pulled it open, her hands shaking once more, and her eyes flitted over the writing.

_Callie,_

_I'm sorry we had to go. I would have stayed, I should have but you know Merle. We've gone to Atlanta, you're dad said he was sending you the same way. Please come to Atlanta, we'll come and find you. I promise._

_I love you Callie._

_Daryl_

Callie's heart sunk and she pushed the note into her pocket, tears running down her face. "Come on Callie, man up" she whispered to herself, and headed back to her house. She carefully opened the door, and watched as the walker from outside her bedroom locked eyes with her once more. She already had her bow poised, and aimed it at the walkers head, before letting go and shooting right between the eyes. She didn't bother to retrieve it, and after a check of the house, she walked over to the note her father had left her.

_Callie, if you are reading this then I am dead and you somehow made it out of this hell hole. You need to head towards the city, towards Atlanta. People will be there, survivors or a refugee camp the radios say. Buncha bullshit if you ask me, but you need to go there for supplies._

_Arm yourself with a bow and a hella load of arrows, girl. Take a hunting knife or two, and keep yourself safe. If you find that damn mutt Dixie take him with you. He'll keep you safe from those things._

_Callie, I would tell you that everything is ok, you're going to be ok, but that would be lying and stupid of me. That world is not ok – those things could tear you to pieces slowly if given the chance._

_Don't give them that chance._

_I knew this day would come, I just hoped it wouldn't be in your lifetime. Try and find Daryl – he would survive a dinosaur attack or a nuclear attack so this is nothing. He'll be out there._

_He'll focus on surviving, which is what you should do. He'll come round when he see's your face, he'll protect you or die trying. I know how much that boy loves you. Didn't never think a Dixon could love anyone but there ya go._

_Stay safe, Callie-Rose Andrews. Keep that dog safe too, and stick to where you know. Along with this is your list of things – don't miss out on one. Me and your mother love you and will always watch over you._

_Until I see you again,_

_Dad xx_

Callie took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly - the two men she loved the most weren't in her life. One was dead, the other had left with his brother. Callie sniffed, wiping her tears away and read what her father had written on the list on the back of the paper. She wrote every single one down on a separate sheet, saying each one aloud as she wrote it down. "Canned food, Plenty of matches, Water bottle, Dog food, Hunting knife if you can find one, Duct tape, Extra clothes, First aid kit" she said.

"So basically, raid every store in town..." she muttered to herself. She stomped over to the dead walker on the stairs and yanked the arrow out of its head, clipping it back on her bow as she checked the number of arrows she had. "Some more arrows too" she muttered again, and headed out the door, flinging a rucksack on her back. She stuck to the sidelines, hiding behind bins as she snuck past the walkers as they fed on something on the floor.

She silently ran down to the bench ahead of the shops and crouched behind it, looking into the shop windows. She noticed that there weren't many walkers in the town, and guessed most of them followed the people in their cars as they fled for the city. Callie kicked herself for not heading out there straight away, but carried on with the task ahead of her. She nearly screamed as something nudged at her leg, and she looked down, fearing the worst.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, and her face lit up. Dixie had found her.


	13. Army Of Two

**Hellooo! Sorry my chickpeas, I know it took long for this chapter but so much has happened I haven't really had much time to write. I'm juggling college work, health problems and other stresses, but don't you worry I will update! I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I want to get Callie's 'Grr' starting :) Love you lots like Jelly Tots! **

**Elly xxx**

"Dixie" Callie whispered, happy to see him back. He licked her on the leg, almost in a response, and the two crouched behind the bench together. Callie noticed something on the floor ahead of her that looked familiar. So familiar she had to get it. She stood up slightly and shot a walker in the head, its body slumping neatly to the ground. She was surprised at how empty the street was, only a few walkers around walking aimlessly to find something.

She guessed it was because of the sudden mass of cars leaving, and had realised hey were attracted to noise. She looked around quickly and ran up to the walker, pulling her arrow out of his head and sweeping the object off the floor. She continued running with Dixie to the wall between two shops, and hid down the little alley way after checking it was clear. She opened her hand and her eyes immediately filled with tears as if they were programmed to.

She looked down at the little bracelet her sister wore with her name on it in pretty beads. Callie remembered the day they had made it together, how excited Zephy was about having a bracelet with her name on it so no one else could have it. Callie slipped it around her own wrist - her wrists were tiny like her sisters so it fit perfectly. She took a deep breath in and bent down to Dixie's level. "Dixie, we gotta find her. She's dropped this here and she was wearing it when she ran off, so she has to be here" Callie said quietly.

Dixie licked his lips in agreement, and Callie stood up, her arrow already clipped to her bow. The two of them walked out the alley way, Callie checking down the road for walkers. The two ran towards the convenience store and Callie pushed her back against the wall by the door as Dixie ran in to check if it was safe. He trotted back out and jumped up at her, before walking back in with Callie following. She looked down every aisle, ignoring the stacks of food on the shelves.

Her sole intent was to find her sister, and she hoped with all her heart that she was there. Callie's heart sunk as she looked around the last part of the shop, and walked back over to the aisles. "We gotta get her Dixie" she said darkly as she grabbed tins of food and put them in her bag. As soon as she had zipped it up, the two were back outside the shop and heading for the next one along, hoping they would find Zephy alive.

After scouring all the shops in the town again and again, and even standing on top of a roof and calling out her sisters name, Callie sadly headed back towards her house. All she could think about was how she left her sister, how she had just gone without her. Even Dixie walked with his ears down, his nose trailing along the floor in sadness. Callie sighed and walked in through the front door, looking at the dead body of the walker on the stairs. She turned her nose up at it and shut the front door behind her, making sure she wasn't followed.

Dixie ran up to the food bowl that was on the floor and snuffled at the food in it. Callie felt a sadness wash over her - Zephy had filled the bowl with fresh food every day in hope that Dixie would come home. She dragged the body of the walker down the stairs by its hair and slumped it in front of the door, hoping it would ward off any other walkers that tried to come near her house. She smiled sadly at Dixie and picked Zephy's shoes up that were by the front door.

"C'mon, let's go up to bed" Callie said, and Dixie followed as Callie bought the food bowls and his bed up the stairs with her. She walked into Zephy's room and picked out some clothes, summer and winter ones, and took them back into her room. "Just in case we find her, she can change her clothes" Callie said as Dixie looked on at her quizzically. She sighed and pulled the box back in front of her door, before shutting it and turning the key in the lock.

She walked over to her bed and spilled the contents of her bag out onto the sheets. Dixie snuffled at the sheets and Callie looked at him. "He left me..." she whispered, and Dixie looked up at her sadly. Callie sniffed once and moved back to the stuff on her bed. "So we have canned fruits, lots of beans, dog food for you and lots of tinned meat. Should keep us going" Callie said placing it all back in the bag. She clipped her water bottle to the side of the bag, put Zephy's clothes in and zipped it shut.

It was getting dark and the lights were dimming slowly as the electricity started to shut itself off. Callie sighed and flipped the switches in her room, taking out candles and using them as a light source instead. She felt a sudden determination and grabbed her arrows, checking each one individually as she sat on the bed. She was frightened, but the determination to find her sister, her father and Daryl pushed past the fear. She put the arrows back and placed them by her bed, along with her bow and her bag.

She pulled her clothes off and grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white top, putting the others in the bag and pulling those on instead. She pulled her socks on and left her khaki boots until last, zipping them open and leaving them next to her bag. She ruffled Dixie's fur and he rolled over on the bed, exposing his tummy in a hint for a belly rub. Callie smiled and scratched his tummy, looking out the window and into the forest.

"We're gonna find her Dixie. We're gonna find Zephy and Dad, and then we're gonna find Daryl. We can do this, just us" she said, and Dixie sat up in front of her. She gently cupped his sweet face in her hands, his whiskers tickling her hands. "We're gonna do this together" she said, and Dixie licked her nose in agreement. Callie smiled and looked out the window again, her determination spreading over her face.


	14. Blade of a Knife

**Hello you lovely people! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long, been in and out of hospital and broken my arm again. It hasn't been a good month! But here it is, the next chapter :) I'm so sad because this is coming to its end :'( A few more chapters to come though, so don't you worry! I have another story going about Rick and I have bought in a daughter, so check that out when this is finished or nearly finished as that will start up again! I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! **

**Love you all! Elly xxx**

Callie woke up with a gasp. Her hands were sweaty and she felt terrible all over, and the way Dixie was standing guard by her bed, she knew she had had a fit in the night. She sat with her head in her hands on the edge of the bed, taking a few slow deep breaths to calm herself down. She stood up and stretched her aching body out, gently scratching Dixie's ear as she walked over to the sink in her room.

She hardly expected that any water would come out, but she tried anyway, putting the plug in the sink and turning the tap hopefully. The last of the water trickled out of the tap and into the sink, creating a small puddle at the bottom, barely covering the plug. Callie sighed and grabbed her water bottle, emptying it out into the sink so she could wash.

She splashed the water over her face and looked into the mirror, gripping onto the side of the sink to hold herself up. "Come on girl, get a grip" she muttered, and dried her face with a towel. She grabbed her bag and looked outside the window at the garden and the forest. She walked past her bow and arrows, grabbing onto them as she did.

She gently edged the door open, wary of walkers outside her bedroom door. When she had checked enough and was sure it was safe, she climbed over the box and pulled her bedroom door shut behind her, Dixie jumping out just as she gripped onto the handle. She clipped an arrow to her bow and edged closer towards the stairs, peering over the banister to make sure nothing was there.

She tiptoed down the stairs, holding her bow halfway up in the air in case. "Dixie" she hissed in worry as she watched Dixie run down the stairs. She heard him bark once and she ran down the stairs to see where he was. "You crazy dog, you could have gotten yourself killed" she said.

Dixie cuddled into her leg and Callie wrapped her arms around his body, snuggling into his warm fur. "We're gonna find Zephy" she said, and grabbed the rucksack she had left downstairs. She stacked it full to the brim with her food she had found just in case they weren't coming back, and walked out the back door. She checked around the corner for walkers before she ventured down the side of her house and towards the hill outside.

She looked around at the surprisingly empty street and shuffled out into the road. She listened for a while for the in-human groans of the walkers, but heard nothing. She stood up and walked determinedly out onto the road, following the last memories she had of which way Zephy ran. The remembrance of the day sent a shiver down Callie's spine, and she walked on until she reached the very top of the hill.

"Any sign of her?" Callie asked Dixie, hoping he would be able to sense her nearby. Dixie looked up at Callie and she sighed gently to herself, rubbing between her eyes. "We gotta keep going" she said, and they walked back the way they came. "She could have run into the forest, maybe looking for us" Callie said hopefully, and she stopped as something caught her eye to her left.

She walked slowly towards the pile of rubble on the floor and cautiously edged closer towards it to get a better look. It was a van, obviously someone trying to get away with the amount of boxes that were packed in the back, but it looked ransacked. Not by people though, by walkers. Callie turned her nose up as a walker greedily pulled at the flesh of an unfortunate victim, and poised her bow and arrow.

She pulled the string back and kicked at a stone to get the walkers attention. It looked up and let out a loud growl before being stopped as Callie's arrow whizzed through the air and silenced it forever. She walked over gingerly and pulled it out of the walkers head, before looking in the van. She sighed at the boxes of food, all of them full of fresh fruits and vegetables, and she picked out a few things she would need.

Just as she put them in her bag, she noticed something on the floor. She frowned at the little pink cardigan and picked it up, inspecting it closely. "Zephy" she breathed out as her eyes wandered over her sister's name. She remembered when Zephy had written her name on the tag, how proud she was that she could write her own name. Callie tied it around her waist and looked wildly around the van for her sister.

"Zephy!" Callie screamed out, hoping her sister would hear her. "Callie" she heard someone call back, and her heart beat faster and sunk at the same time. It was a male voice, a familiar one at that. "Dad?" Callie called out, hoping it was her father. "Callie" the voice called out again, and Callie darted towards the sound of the voice.

"Dixie, let's go" she said, and the two sprinted into the forest, jumping over trees and their roots with ease. "Dad?" Callie called out again, and her father responded again. "No!" Callie screamed as she saw a pack of walkers around her father, and they all looked up and connected eyes with her. Her mind went into overload as she took each one down with ease, shooting them easily in the head.

"Daddy" Callie said, and knelt down next to her father. She gripped onto his hand as he gasped for breath, and Callie tried not to look at the pulled away skin all over his body. "Callie" he replied hoarsely, and Callie rested her forehead on his. "Daddy what happened?" she asked, tears choking her up.

"Zephy" her father breathed out, and Callie looked into his eyes. "Where is she?" Callie asked, and her father winced as he bought a hand up to meet with Callie's cheek. "Safe" he answered, and Callie felt him brush her tears away. "Don't... let... me turn" her father said slowly, unable to talk properly. Dixie whined and licked at his hand, and her father smiled softly.

"Knew you... would find him" her father said, and Callie sniffed. "Callie... need to kill me" her father said, and Callie shook her head furiously. "Callie, please" he breathed out, and his hand slowly reached up, holding onto a knife. Callie took it in her hands and looked at it, unable to bring herself to kill her own father.

She let the tears pour down her face, and she looked up at her father as his hands clasped around her own on the knife handle. He bought it up to his head, and Callie sobbed, loosening her grip on the handle, her own hands still pushed against it as her father's stayed firmly clasped around hers. "Love you..." her father breathed out, and Callie sniffed. "Love you too Daddy" she said, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

She closed her eyes and looked away as her hands were bought down swiftly, and her father's hands let go of hers. Callie pulled the knife out and rested her head on her father's chest as she sobbed for her life.


	15. Breakdown

**My chickpeas! How long it's been since I have brightened your day (I hope they're brightened when you get a chapter!) I'm sorry I have been away for so long and left you with nothing, but this year has been a struggle and a half, and my laptop has played up so much I have nearly thrown it away! I have plenty of time on my hands, as I have a gorgeous Gap Year ahead of me, and I am working during lunchtimes so I have plenty of time afterwards to write for you chickens! This chapter is a little tense, and it is a little deep because I wanted Callie to go through some tough times. Bless her. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I have one more coming along for you until the end of this, but TWD is starting up again soon! WOO! **

**Love you all so much, be safe and stay strong! Elly xxx**

Callie's heart was constricted as she looked down at the lifeless image of her father in front of her. She sobbed; her heart wrenching in her chest and her knees buckling every time she tried to stand made it difficult for her to move, let alone leave. She tried her hardest to stand up, and pulled herself to a standing position with the help of a nearby tree. She wiped her cheeks as she looked down at her father once more, and wriggled her arms out of her jacket.

She placed it gently over her fathers face, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before grabbing her satchel from the floor next to him and moving on slowly. Her feet dragged as she wandered through the forest with Dixie, thankful he was with her. "What would I do without you?" she whispered, and Dixie nuzzled her leg as they kept walking. Callie felt a slight glimmer of hope rush through her veins as she spotted a small garden house in the near distance.

She sniffed once, readying herself for the potential walkers ahead of her, and tiptoed towards the house. _Maybe Zephy is in there, maybe Daryl is in there... Someone has to be... _she thought as she got closer to the garden house. She positioned herself just to the side of the door, and gave it a gentle push. The door creaked open and Dixie ran in quickly, leaving Callie in total shock. She could hear his paws as they scuffed the floor, and his bark pushed her feet in the door. "H...Hello?" she called warily.

The house was empty, and by the looks of things, the owner had left in a hurry. The chairs in the living area were on the floor, some of them scratched and torn. The sofa was on its back, the television smashed on the floor, and the kitchen supplies were sprawled across the floor and the worktops. Callie shut the door behind her and wandered into the bathroom in hopes someone was hiding, someone she knew. Her heart dropped further when it was empty, and she sighed and pushed the chair in front of the door to the garden house.

She pulled the sofa to its upright position and looked around the messed kitchen area for a bowl for Dixie's food. She found one and emptied a can of food into the bowl, placing it on the floor and grabbing another for water. She looked at the bathroom again and walked over to it, reaching over to the shower knob and praying with all her might that it worked. She smiled a little to herself and her eyes filled a little with tears as hot water streamed out of the shower head and onto her hand.

She peeled her clothes off and flung them into the tub to give them a wash, and stood under the rushing water. It was bliss, and she reached over to the bottles on the side of the shower. She squirted the shampoo into her hand and lathered her hair up into a mess of bubbles. She washed it out and scrubbed herself silly with the soap, paying more attention to her hands, the hands that helped kill her father. She sat down in the tub and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as her eyes became hot with tears once more.

She sobbed into her knees, and felt a lick on her arm. She turned and looked at Dixie, who was looking back at her with love plastered all over his face. She wrapped her arms around his warm neck and hugged him close, resting her head on his as she sniffled. He pulled away and trotted over to a towel, pulling it off the rack and motioning for Callie to take it with his nose. She wrapped herself in the towel and stood in front of the mirror, looking at her own reflection.

Her eyes wandered over her pale skin, the skin she got from her father's side of the family, the English Rose skin. She looked at her collar bones, her hip bones and her ribs, all painfully jutting out and prominent from her lack of nutrition. Her wavy brown hair fell past her shoulders, in need of a cut, and she pulled it over in a side parting. Her blue piercing eyes looked sullen and sad, obviously holding the pain she was enduring.

She sniffed and looked herself over again, letting the towel fall to the floor in front of her. "No wonder he left you" she whispered to herself, her vision blurring as she pulled her clothes on - Dark denim jeans, a brown loose fitting 3/4 length sleeved t-shirt and her converse. She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, her head in her hands as she whined in anger. "Why did you leave me?" she suddenly screamed, her voice reverberating around her.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, her voice taking control of her as she whined and screamed in anger, sadness and betrayal. Dixie sat by, washing himself as Callie let everything out. He knew she needed space, he could tell by her behaviour. Callie grabbed the nearest plate and threw it at the wall, falling to her knees and curling up in a ball, Dixie's paws resting on her side. "What's happened to me Dixie?" she asked, sniffling. "This isn't who I am" she whispered, and wiped her eyes.

She sat up, alert and frightened as a noise filled her ears. "People" she whispered to Dixie, and she crawled along the floor to her satchel and her weapon. She pulled her leather jacket on and shoved a few clothes into the bag, quickly checking she had Zephy's teddy with her. She gave it one last hug and stuffed it at the bottom of her bag, before flinging it over her shoulder and heading for the back door. She unlocked it quietly, kissing Dixie's head in a short apology for her behaviour, before heading behind the trees.

She closed her eyes as her foot snapped a branch on the floor, and she cursed under her breath. "There!" she heard a man say, and her eyes connected with a dark, very angry pair staring back at her. She sprinted off, Dixie right beside her, and she pushed past trees and loose branches as she scurried off towards the city. The wind was suddenly knocked out of her as a pair of arms crashed into her body, and she found it difficult to catch her breath as they tightened around her.

Let me go" Callie shouted, and Dixie jumped up at the man, biting his arm. The man had appeared out of nowhere, and jumped Callie. She wasn't sure if he was dead or alive until she heard him whisper in her ear."This won't hurt much" the man muttered, and he pulled out a small knife and pressed it against Callie's skin. She could feel him being turned on and felt sick to her stomach.

She wriggled in the man's arms, trying to loosen herself from his tight grip. She thought of Daryl, what he would do if he were here. The thought of him gave her the strength and mind set she hooked her right leg behind the man's foot and shifted all her body weight onto it, forcing the man to lose his balance as she twisted around. She swiftly kicked him in the face, hearing his nose break.

His other friend charged at her, and she lunged into his torso. He bent over her shoulder and she pushed him back against a tree, pinning him down. Dixie started biting at the man's leg and Callie held him where he was as he squirmed Dixie had bitten through the man's flesh enough to draw blood she let him go, watching him slump to the floor. She heard the groans of walkers and rushed back to her satchel and bow and flung them over her shoulder and ran off, the screams of the men slowly becoming nothing but a faint hum in the wind behind her as she set off to find shelter.

They had walked for hours, and the two of them were exhausted. Dixie was panting so fast, Callie thought he was having a heart attack or was about to die, so she stopped and gave him the rest of her water. She had dropped most of the stuff out of her bag when she was ambushed, but she luckily still had a few cans, some water, clothes and of course, Zephy's teddy. Dixie finished the last of the water and Callie put the empty bottle back in her bag, her own mouth yearning for water.

She pushed the burn down into the pit of her stomach and sat with her back against a tree as Dixie relaxed a little, his body slowly becoming a little less shaky with exhaustion. She stood up, her vision blurring, and grabbed onto a metal pole to haul herself up. Her heart lifted from its low and her mind raced with excitement as she gazed up at the sign above her.

Atlanta.


End file.
